Secrets & Lies
by Noona-Chan
Summary: After becoming a scholarship student at one of the best schools in Tokyo, Hinamori Amu had already made a few enemies. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Since he started taking a 'sudden' liking to Amu, all the girls turned against her. Can she really keep up her facade?


_Broken Heart, Broken Soul_

_Every boy in this universe is an idiot. Their mean and use girls for their own pleasure. I, Hinamori Amu, swear on the name of God that I will help each and every girl on this universe. I shall not ever fall in love._

_One Path_

My names Hinamori Amu and I'm aged 15. I have recently enrolled myself in a school full of wealthy people. Although I didn't want to have my education ruined by a disgustingly spoiled population, they had the best schooling of all Japan.

I'm not rich, nor famous. My mother and father passed away mysteriously when I was 4 years old and I was independent ever since. Due to my expected charisma I currently work part-time at a 5 star restaurant with full-time pay. Sure, I can make a living out of it but I'll prefer to stay at home and study.

If not many of you know I hate boys. Just thinking about them fills my head with hatred. Just seeing them on the streets my eyes adjust to disgust. Although I hate boys, I don't hate adults. Why I hate boys? Well that's another story that will soon be revealed.

_Although I loved you, you never saw the true me. You looked at my beauty and talent but never me._

I woke up in my one bedroom apartment to find my clothes bombarded everywhere. It's not unusual so I didn't freak out. I walked to my bathroom in a peculiar mood. After taking a warm shower, brushing my teeth and feeling refreshed, I walked out of the bathroom and into my closet. I picked out a white button-up shirt with a red plaid miniskirt. To match the style I wore a loose tie around my neck that had the same color and pattern of the skirt. I snuck a glance out the window. It was quite windy but the sun was out. After packing my bag with the things I needed, kissed my mother and father's framed photo, I wore my black jacket and headed out the door, locking it as I left.

_Oh, All I ever wanted was to see you smiling. I know that I love you, oh baby why don't you see?_

_Crap_! I'm late. I knew I shouldn't have helped the poor bird and the old lady cross the road. I ran with all my might and just saw the school gate closing slowly. With my last ounce of energy I bounded through the gate. I sighed in relief and walked to the headmaster's office.

'Gomenasai. I had some things to tend to on my way here.' I mumbled as I entered the headmaster's office. He smiled at me. The headmaster looked young as if he was still in his late teens. He had beautiful golden hair that parted ways from his forehead.

'Ahh. My beautiful scholarship student. Please, please have a seat.' He smiled, emitting a sparkling aura around him. I slapped my forehead with my palm for his idiocy. 'As you should know I'm the headmaster of this school but you can call me Tsukasa.'

'Please forgive me, but I've done some background research about this school.' I said before adding, 'Tsukasa Amakawa-san.'

'Oh, just wonderful! As expected from my beautiful scholar student!' He smiled, enlarging his sparkling aura. He handed me a sheet of paper. 'That is your timetable.'

'Arigatou.' I took a quick bow and left the room. _Yes! I should hurry so classes can start for me sooner!_ I ran down the corridor and to my first class; _English 1A. _English wasn't too bad for me and I should admit that I'm pretty good at English. I reached the door and stopped to catch my breath. _Phew. It's time._ I pushed open the door and immediately all eyes were on me. Sensei immediately smiled at me, walking to me. He held out a hand for me to shake but he suddenly tripped over. A book was on the floor. I stared at the closest person –other than sensei- nearest to me because it must've been that person that threw the book on the floor. Immediately my eyes filled with disgust as the person nearest to me was a boy. I helped sensei up and he laughed awkwardly.

'Hai! Arigatou! You must be Himamori Amu-san? I'm Yuu Nikaidou, Nikaidou-sensei. Your English teacher for this year!' He introduced. Just like Amakawa-san he also looked like he was in his mid-teens. I shook his hand and sighed.

'Class, this is Himamo—'

'It's _Hina_mori.' I said, cutting in but in an uninterested tone. 'Where's my seat?' I asked, changing into a threatening-like tone. Nikaidou-sensei, who was scared silly, pointed to the seat next to the boy who threw the book on the floor. I sighed in disgust and sat next to him. Sensei soon continued through his lesson. _Farout. Are classes here so easy? I don't see how this school has the best education. _A scrunched up paper landed on my table and interrupted my thoughts. It was from the boy next to me.

'What?' I hissed angrily at him. He took my tone in by surprise but calmly let out a small smirk and turned to pay attention to sensei again. I sighed and _tried_ to listen as well. I stole secret glances at the boy next to me.

He had dark cerulean colored hair and deep amethyst colored orbs. I noticed that many of the girls in the class eyed him in adoration while glaring at me with jealousy. I let out another sigh. Could this day get any worse?

As soon as English class ended everyone dashed to the blue-haired boy. I slowly started to pack my bag as a number of boys surrounded my desk shyly. I let out a groan.

'Oi Pinky.' A high-pitched voice said from behind me. I didn't bother turning around because I didn't want any trouble. I stood up from my seat and headed for the door. A scream of frustration was heard from behind me. I smirked in triumph and strolled through the open-air corridors of Seiyo High. I looked at my timetable; _Music 2F_. I hated music as much as I hated boys. After finally deciding to skip, I used the hour to observe the school. To my delight I saw a beautiful cherry blossom tree on a hilltop. I ran up the hill and grinned. _This could be my new secret spot_, I thought. I took out my iPod and played a song; A certain special song.

(You & I – Boyfriend)

_I know we can't go on but  
>It's Brave<br>let's go!_

_When I close my eyes and open them_

Tears started to form in my eyes as I sang. I thought I was alone so I raised my tone higher._  
>And see that you are not there, I hate it<br>I know that we broke up  
>I hate this reality<em>

The song started to end and I quickly wiped my tears. I heard a sudden clapping from behind the cherry-blossom tree. I was so shocked that I jumped up and bumped into someone else.

'Nice singing, _Amu_.' An unfamiliar husky voice said. He came out from behind the tree and to my repulsion the blue-haired boy was there. 'Maybe I should introduce myself. My name's Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Ikuto shall do. Or maybe ... Ikuto-koi?' He laughed, almost evilly. A strong grip was holding my 2 hands behind my back. 'That person over there is my best mate, Souma Kuukai.' I turned my head slightly and to my delight was a very dear friend of mine. But that didn't stop my rage.  
>'What do you want with me, Tsukiyomi?' I asked in a cold, threatening tone.<p>

'Nothing at all.' Ikuto chuckled. 'It's just. You haven't fallen for my unbearable charm yet.' He smirked.

'Uhh. Ikuto I don't feel comfortable holding Hinamori's hands behind her back. She might think we're rapist, pedophiles or something...' Kuukai said, awkwardly, slowly letting go of my hands. I loved Kuukai as a brother, ever since I was little. He was always on the lookout for me.

'What's your relationship with Kuukai?' Ikuto asked, clearly amused at the fact that we knew each other.

'I've known Kuukai ever since I was a kid. Got a problem with that?' I glared at him coldly and walked off.

_Leaving me, broken hearted in the rain is your entertainment. Leaving me broken soul at heart is your leisure_

'Class, quiet please.' Sensei said. She turned to me and smiled. 'My name is Yukari Sanjo, Sanjo-sensei, your science teacher. As you can see this class is separated by partners to each science laboratory desk.' She scanned the room for any person that didn't have a partner and soon found one, pointing to the person. I looked at where she was pointing and my eyes landed on _Tsukiyomi Ikuto_. I'm not sure what bottled inside of me the most.

I took my seat next to him as he eyed me with a smirk on his face. I groaned. Of all people why _him_? Now I'm stuck with him for English _and_ Science. Who knows what classes I'm also going to be in with him? Sanjo-sensei's class soon ended and yet again both girls and boys surrounded out table leaving us quite hard to leave the room.

'Ikuto-koi!' Said the same high-pitched girl that called me _Pinky_. Many people parted ways in front of us only to show a girl the same age as me. She had russet colored, wavy hair that stopped a bit lower than her shoulders and to top it off she had emerald green orbs. When I saw her I knew she was a stereotypic girl. 'Are you cheating on me?' She asked, faking to be in dismay. Ikuto ignored her and continued to clean his things, which there weren't many things at all. I stared at Ikuto. He seemed to be sad and lonely.

'Ikuto lets go to lunch.' I said, without thinking and headed for the door. He looked at me in amazement but followed in pursuit. We quickly locked the girls and boys inside the class and sped off laughing to our hearts content. We caught our breath as we entered the cafeteria. I suddenly stopped. I should stop getting so close to boys. Who knows what might happen…maybe even _that_ all over again. I repositioned myself and glared at Tsukiyomi and walked off. Before I could walk far I felt a strong grip around my wrist. I turned around only to feel a sensation on my lips.

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto had stolen my first kiss._

I slapped him hard on the cheek and tears formed in my eyes. He gave me an apologetic look but I returned an angered look filled with disgust and hatred. Hoping that nothing else will cram into my already-full brain I ran away to where my feet could take me.

_You're so handsome, my eyes, my eyes are blinded. I can't breathe because I'm trembling.  
>Gee, gee, gee, gee, baby, baby, baby<em>

I sniffed and looked around and found myself where I was late this morning, the Cherry Blossom Tree. I knew Tsukiyomi probably knows I'm here but I wanted peace for at least a minute. I closed my eyes and immediately my vision faded, only to bring me into another dimension; _Dreaming_.

_My vision slowly cleared up and I found myself wearing an amazing midnight blue dress that puffed up at the rim. My hair was tied to the side with a gorgeous deep-blue bow. I glanced around the room. It looked like a beautiful ballroom except there was nobody there other than me. I walked around. The endless dance floor seems to go on and on even though the walls were visible. I ran and ran in a certain direction and heard a sweet harmony. I walked cautiously closer and closer to the tuneful song. I closed my eyes so I could appreciate it properly. It had a sad, sorrowful melody but it sounded beautiful, as if it was about someone's life. I opened my eyes only to see the same cerulean colored-haired boy in front of me with a pained expression, playing the violin. My expression softened and I listened to the music. I seemed to be in my own world... World …_

The last word echoed in my head as my eyes shot open and my existence returned to earth. I turned to see Tsukiyomi Ikuto playing on the violin. The hatred and anger that was bottled inside of me started to disappear slowly and steadily.

'I'm sorry.' He said suddenly as he stopped playing the violin. 'It was out of line for me to kiss you, let alone kiss you in front of everyone.'

Did he really not know that it was my first kiss or was he just playing dumb?

'I don't care if people were around.' I started calmly. 'That was my _first_ kiss.'

He looked at me as if I was joking and I returned the look saying I wasn't. His astonished expression soon turned into a wide smirk. I glared at him but then softened.

'I'm really sorry though.' He said, slumping down on the floor next to me. I thought about it.

'I'll forgive you. But only if you play your violin to me one more time.' I said firmly. Ikuto stared at me and let out a small smile while pulling his violin back out. He played a soft melody that had jumbled feelings; Sadness & Happiness.

'Ikuto-koi! I found you!' Said the same high pitched girl. Ikuto immediately stopped playing the violin, hiding it in every way possible. The girl saw me and glared. 'What are you doing here?' She asked, annoyed.

'I have every right to be here.' I smiled which pissed her off more. 'Why are you here?'

'Ikuto-koi and I have the right to be together, forever!' She screeched.

'Hmm. Last time I checked it was a one-sided love.' I smirked. 'Aren't I right, Ikuto-koi?'

Ikuto smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist. I was annoyed at the fact that his doing what he wants to me but more annoyed by the slutty girl. She watched in horror and backed off a bit.

'I, Saaya Yamabuki, will make Ikuto mine.' She smirked. 'No matter what.' Her tone sent shivers down my spine.

_This one's for you and me, living out our dreams__. __We're all right where we should be__. __Lift my arms out wide I open my eyes.__  
><em>_And now all I want to see__is a sky full of lighters._

Shit. I've got work today. Spending the rest of the school time with Ikuto at our new secret spot that nobody knew was extremely fun, even though I despised boys. After exchanging farewells I left on my way to my workplace. The restaurant was beside the seaside which made it extremely popular. My boss is someone I've known ever since I was still in diapers so I've always called him uncle. He had 5 sons, from the eldest there's Kaidou Souma, Shuusui Souma, Unkai Souma, Rento Souma and Kuukai Souma. I visit their house often and it's quite flattering to have 5 boys that I was quite familiar with around me. I know, I know. I said I hate boys but there are 5 boys I'm familiar with. I hate boys when I meet them but once I let them around my _barrier_ then it's alright.

I soon got there by pedaling on my midnight blue colored bicycle. As I entered the restaurant immediately 5 pairs of eyes loomed over to me. They chased and raced up to me with gleaming eyes. Kaidou was the first one to get to me, followed by Kuukai, Shuusui, Rento and Unkai. I chuckled at their brotherly love. The one I got along the most with was Kuukai. He was about a year older than me but studies the same grade as me.

'It's been too long, my _darling_.' Said the 4 eldest Souma sons in unison. I slightly winced at the word _darling_ but kept a well worn façade. If I haven't mentioned the 4 eldest Souma sons don't work at the restaurant but occasionally comes to help, which of course attracts many female attention. Kuukai works part-time, like me, but he gets paid slightly less due to his grandfather's strictness.

'It's good to see you guys again; Kaidou, Shuusui, Unkai, Rento.' I smiled. Kuukai gave an annoyed whine. 'And you too Kuukai.' I laughed. I enjoyed their company. They were all like brothers to me. Kuukai ruffled my head.

'You ok? Is Ikuto like harassing you or something?' He asked in my ear so no one else could hear. There was a tint of curiosity and alarm in his voice.

'I'm fine. You know me Kuukai. I absolutely hate boys and if they get in my way.' My mouth twisted into a wide smirk. 'Then they have to feel the powerful wrath of Hinamori Amu.'

_One Path_

_Hello readers! After months and months of reading I've finally decided to create an account and share stories. I absolutely love Shugo Chara! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned from the next one!_

_Please Read, Review and Enjoy!_

_Noona-Chan_


End file.
